An Interview with the Principal
by Stargirl888
Summary: Why have all but two of the Cullen kids been called to the principals office? How will Carlisle and Esme React? Principal POV. Will contain spankings in furture chapters.
1. In the Principals Office

**An Interview with the Principal **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I am a millionaire because I wrote a set of best selling books called the Twilight Saga**

**SM: *indignant* No you're not! I'm the one who wrote the Twilight Saga and made millions**

**Me: *annoyed* you couldn't play along for one minute, could you?**

************

I anxiously tapped my fingers on the desk as I awaited the arrival of Mr & Mrs Cullen. I had met them once before when they registered their adopted children at the school and at the time they seemed like wonderful down to earth people. It was this that made me all the more uncomfortable about today's meeting. It was the part of the job I hate – having to tell good people about their children's indiscretions, and what I had uncovered was no minor indiscretion.

There was a tap on my door and Ms Pevensie, my secretary, entered "Mr & Mrs Cullen are here." she informed me.

"Send them in."

Through the door walked two godlike figures. I hastily stood and shook their gloved hands whilst introducing myself.

Once we were seated I took a deep breath and mentally steeled myself for what I was about to say. "Mr & Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry to have to call you down here today but it seems we have had a few incidents regarding your children."

"Carlisle ad Esme, please." he corrected

"Carlisle and Esme." I agreed

"Which ones?" Carlisle asked, sounding more exasperated than worried and I wondered how often he had been called in to see the principal at their last school.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Reneesme, Jacob, Alice and Jasper."

I saw surprise flit across his face as I rattled off all but two of his children's names.

"Was this one incident they were all involved in or separate ones on the same day?" he questioned

"Three separate incidents, all today."

"Well I guess you'd best explain." he said ruefully and I couldn't help be a little annoyed at how he was taking this all in his stride.

"Well to begin with I need to disclose to you a recent discovery my staff have made." he nodded for me to continue "It would appear that some of your children are romantically and in some cases sexually involved with one another."

I waited for the outraged denials but Carlisle and Esme were as calm as ever. "I am aware of this." he responded, causing me to become momentarily speechless

"You are?" I managed to ask

"Yes, they are not biologically related, nor did those romantically involved grow up together as siblings so we do not see it as a big issue. When they told us it was clear they were all serious about their relationships and so my wife and I decided to support them."

"You support them?"

"Yes." he repeated "If we did not they would probably just continue their relations behind our backs and I would prefer they were honest with us and that they have a safe place to be together."

I scowled as I considered the implications of that "You allow them to have sex?"

He nodded "If I did not do you really believe they would stop? More likely they would start doing it in abandoned parking lots or other unsafe locations. At least at home we can ensure they behave responsibly."

I had to admit that made sense.

"So just to clarify Rosalie and Emmett are involved?" I asked, referring to the list before me, I wanted to be sure he knew about all of them. He nodded

"Rosalie's brother Jasper is involved with Alice?" another nod

"Alices sister Bella is involved with Edward, Emmetts brother?"

"Yes"

"And Edward and Emmetts cousin Renessme is involved with Jacob?"

"That about sums it up." Esme said, speaking for the first time.

I came to a decision then: "I see, well as long as you are comfortable with this the school will not interfere."

Carlisle was right – trying to stop something like that would probably only drive them closer together

He smiled at me "We appreciate that. So what about we get down to the reason we're here today?"

"Right, I'll start with Rosalie and Emmett then. Would you prefer for me to call them in before or after I explain?" I asked

He glanced at his wife once before asking me to call them in first

I shuffled through my papers and extracted the notes I had made when Mr Rainer told me about the incident and scanned them quickly as we waited for Ms Pevensie to call them.

Both entered with heads bowed and looking repentant, both cast nervous glances at their parents, apparently they did not expect this to be pleasant.

"Rosalie, Emmett, take a seat." I instructed them.

"Today Mr Rainer found Rosalie and Emmett in a supply closet," I informed Carlisle and Esme "they had both discarded various items of clothing and appeared to be involved in some heavy petting. Mr Rainer was of the impression that had he not interceded it most likely would have had sex in there."

Carlisle and Esme turned to look at their children, both had expressions of disappointment but Esmes appeared to be tinged with anger.

"Is this true? Would it have progressed to sex?" she asked.

Emmett dipped his head.

The pair then glared at their parents as though their parents had said something which they took offence to. They sat glowering in silence before suddenly diverting their gaze and I got the distinct impression I had missed something.

They were all so still it was unnerving, I cleared my throat and they all turned back to me.

"Your parents have explained your unique situation to us." I told them " and the school will not try to get involved in it so I will treat this as though you were any two students found having relations in a supply closet." I paused before continuing "Now, I'm sure you were both well aware you were breaking the rules?" I questioned

"They were." Esme answered for them

"So since you enjoy spending time in supply closets your punishment will be, from tomorrow to help the janitor with cleaning the classrooms for two hours every day after school for the next two weeks."

Both stared at me in surprise "You're not suspending us?"

"No Miss Hale I don't generally believe in suspensions – they are often more a reward than punishment." I replied before looking at their parents again "Do you agree with this punishment?"

"Yes." Carlisle responded as Rosalie stared angrily at him "but you may recall they need to be excused from school on Thursday and Friday to attend a function out of town." I scowled hoping he wasn't trying to lessen their sentence "but I'm sure they can make up the days afterwards." he continued and I relaxed slightly, pleased he realised the seriousness of the situation.

"That's quite acceptable."

"Dad!" Rosalie protested

"No Rosalie." it was Esme who answered her "You knew the rules and chose to ignore them. I personally agree, this is a much more appropriate than a suspension and maybe you will learn to pick your locations more carefully in future."

Rosalie did not respond but she was still scowling. I noticed Emmett had slipped his arm around her waist as though both restraining and comforting her.

Something about Esmes answer bothered me though – the way she said _pick your locations more carefully _made it seem as though she was objecting more to them choosing somewhere they would be caught than them choosing to do it at school.

"Alright, you two can go." I dismissed them but Carlisle stopped them before they left

"Do you mind if they wait outside while we deal with the others?" he asked me "I want to talk to them all afterwards."

"Of course, they can wait in Ms Pevensie's office."

Both left without another word.

"Nessie and Jacob next?" Carlisle asked

"Ah, now with them it was more Reneesme who got into trouble first and the Jacob got involved later defending her. Normally I would only send a note home to the parents informing them for this sort of incident as I don't really consider it serious enough for me to call the parents in to discuss it but since you were already here about the others I thought we could discuss Reneesme and Jacob as well" I explained.

They indicated that this was agreeable and I proceeded to call in the next pair. As we waited I noted Rosalie and Emmetts punishment and found my sheet on Renessme and Jacob.

Renessme was blushing when she entered as soon as she saw her parents she began apologising "Esme, Carlisle I'm so sorry, but when she said those things about Edward and Jake, I just…"

"Nessie, would you like to tell us what happened first?" Carlisle interrupted her.

She looked at them in surprise "You don't know?"

Carlisle shook his head

I was slightly annoyed that he wanted her to explain – in my opinion students had a habit of downplaying a situation when they thought they'd get into trouble so I preferred to be the one to relate their indiscretions. Resneesme was already talking so I decided to allow her to continue – I could always elaborate afterwards

"Well I was in the corridor when Jillian was standing behind me talking to Cindy. She was discussing the boys and said Edward deserved better than Bella. I turned to contradict her and it escalated from there."

"We need more information than that." Carlsile said firmly. Both he took her hand and Esme went to stand behind her, laying her hands on Reneesmes shoulders as though to give her support

With remarkable honesty Reneesme recounted: "She said when she was done Edward and her would be an item, I naturally said that would never happen and then she said that maybe Cindy would hook up with Jake. So I said she couldn't even get an unattached guy so how did she plan to get one in a long standing relationship. Jillian then claimed she was single by choice, I told her that was bullshit and she called me a bitch. Jake caught the last part of our conversation and got involved. He said that Jillian and Cindy should just mind their own business; that neither he nor Edward were interested, or ever would be interested in them and that was when Ms Farmer saw us and came to break it up."

She had dropped her gaze near the end and pulled her hand away, manoevering out of Esme's grip. I knew she was protecting Jacob. Carlisle and Esme also seemed to notice she was concealing something.

"Reneesme, you're hiding something." Carlisle said firmly, using her full name for the first time. She glanced at him but remained silent

"She's protecting me Carlisle." inserted Jacob. We all turned to look at him. I had never seen teenagers behave like this.

"After I told them we were not interested I said that they should mind their own fucking business and stay out of our lives." he quoted

This seemed to incense Esme more than the whole cat fight. "Jacob Black you know better than to use that sort of language." she admonished "and you too Nessie." she added as an after thought.

"Yes Esme" both murmured.

"I understand your reasons" Carlisle told the pair "but Nessie you did not need to be hurtful in your response nor did you need to cause I scene. You must learn to handle things peacefully"

I eyed Carlisle in surprise – Reneesme had not mentioned to him that they had caused a scene with their fight.

"We know that." Reneesme responded, with a repentant expression

"So what is our punishment?" Jacob asked me

"A weeks detention each." I replied. I didn't feel it required anything more since the offence was not really that serious and the only reason the school was even involved was because of the crowd the disagreement drew, it hadn't even become physical

They nodded in acquiescence.

Carlisle turned to me then "I'm trusting this Jillian is also going to be dealt with?"

I replied the affirmative and assured them that Jillian had received the same punishment.

"Good. Well Nessie and Jake, if you could go wait with Rose and Emmett, I'll speak with you later." Carlisle instructed

Both rose to leave and I saw Reneesme gently brush her hand over Carlisle's shoulder and his expression softened, as though they had just exchanged something meaningful. Clearly despite not having biological bonds this family was very close and I had to admire Carlisle and Esme for creating that sense of connection.

I must say I was feeling rather worn out at this point. This had to be one of the longest interviews of my career and we still had one more pair to get through, I was sincerely grateful that Bella and Edward had managed to stay out of trouble today.

Carlisle seemed to agree with me for he let out a long sigh and took his wifes hand before saying "One more couple to go."

I smiled slightly "Yes."

"I must say Alice and Jasper really surprise me." he admitted "Of all our children they are usually the best behaved. Perhaps you should tell us what happened with them before calling them in."

I nodded "Well Alice and Jasper were in Spanish and when Mrs Glib turned to face the class after writing on the board. She found Alice and Jasper blatantly making out on top of their desk. Jasper also had his hand under Alices skirt."

Both parents stared at me in a shocked silence. Then Esme stood up and walked to the door, opened it and leant around the corner to the waiting bench where her children were congregated "Alice and Jasper, get in here this instant!" she practically shouted

A second later they trooped through the door both looking more than a little scared of their mothers reaction.

"Sit." Esme ordered while she herself remained standing. Both flinched but did as they were told.

"I would say there had better be a valid explanation," she shouted "but there is NOTHING that would justify this. Why on earth would you behave like that?"

Alice looked close to tears as she responded quietly "Emmett dared us."

"Emmett dared you?" Esme repeated, her voice now deadly quiet and even I felt a twinge of apprehension.

"Mrs Cullen, please calm down." I tried to placate her.

She glanced at me "I'm sorry," she apologised in a slightlt calmer voice "but one thing I will not stand for is my children behaving this…thoughtlessly." the last part appeared to be directed more at lice and Jasper than myself

"They're teenagers." I reminded her

"Teenagers who should know better."

I was a little surprised that she was taking this worse than the others.

"Esme, please…" Alice murmured, almost too low for me to hear

"I really cannot believe this of you two." Esme exclaimed "I know you all get competitive at times but you did not have to go through with the dare. I shudder to think what the others would have had their turn to get a dare"

Alice and Jasper seemed to freeze – apparently something Esme said had hit a nerve

"The others didn't perform dares did they?" she demanded in a controlled voice

They didn't reply but she obtained her answer from their silence "We will discuss this later." she warned before falling silent although occasionally Alice or Jasper would show a slight reaction, a twitch of expression or slight flinch, as though she was still lecturing them. I debated pressing the dare matter but decided not to get involved, clearly Esme and Carlisle were quite capable of dealing with it and I did not need the extra work – I was already praying for this meeting to be over with.

After a few minutes Carlisle sighed "What is their punishment?"

"They need to make an apology to Mrs Glib in front of the class and for the next two weeks they will both have detention with Mrs Glib for two hours every afternoon and she will assign them whatever tasks they see fit. They can make up the missed days afterwards" I added remembering the funeral

Carlisle nodded "I'm truly sorry for the trouble my children have caused you and rest assured it will not happen again." He said, rising to shake my hand and clearly ending the meeting. I couldn't help but be relieved that Esme and Carlisle were taking this seriously and not just defending their children or attempting to lessen their punishment as most parents who came into my office did.

"Do you mind if we take our children home now?" he asked politely "We clearly have a lot to discuss" I agreed immediately

"And Bella and Edward?" he requested "They only have an hour left."

"Of course. Ms Pevensie?" I called on the intercom

"Yes?"

"Could you arrange for all of Mr and Mrs Cullens children to be excused from the rest of their classes and call Bella and Edward to join their siblings?" I asked

"Of course."

"We'll wait outside for them." said Carlisle heading to the door, Alice, Jasper and Esme followed. I noticed that Esme was still glaring at the duo.

As the door closed I leant back in my seat exhausted; that had been one trying morning.

**Okay so I willingly admit some of their indiscretions were inspired by things I read in other stories, so anyone who thinks they read that Alice and Jasper made out on a desk at school or that Rose and Emmett had sex in the supply closet then you probably did, but the rest of the story – the interview with the principal and all the rest were my creations and I really would love your opinions on them in the form of a REVIEW. **

**I had originally intended for this to be a one shot examining how outsiders viewed the Cullens but now I'm debating showing the what happened when they got home so please let me know your thoughts on this – should I continue it? How should Esme punish them? What were the other dares? I want your opinions so please review and let me know.**


	2. At home

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favourite story tags!!! Here's the eagerly awaited Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: **

Esme POV

"Someone had better start explaining right now!" I shouted once everyone was seated.

I surveyed my children: Alice was curled in Jaspers lap on the sofa with Jacob to their left. Rose and Emmett were sharing a couch and Bella and Edward had settled themselves on the last available seat, leaving Carlisle and I to stand before them. Bella and Edward had dropped Nessie off at home on the way here. They had raised her to view Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice as her aunts and uncles and as such did not think it appropriate that she saw them getting into trouble.

They were all casting me nervous glances but no one spoke which only angered me more. I had contained myself the whole way home but now that they were all assembled I let loose.

"Rosalie and Emmett, I just don't see why you two would choose to have sex somewhere you would undoubtedly be caught! Why not just lock the door or choose somewhere more private? Could you not spare the extra few seconds?" I demanded. "People already consider our lifestyle unusual, why push it in their face? You're lucky the principal did not decide to call social services about it, I will remind you that most of you are still pretending to be minors!" I had begun lecturing all of them by this point. "You are all over a hundred years old, how can you be so irresponsible. You have the self control to ignore the smell of blood and yet you cannot control your sexual urges for more than three seconds!" I returned my attention to Rose and Emmett. "you fully deserved the punishment your principal assigned and more."

"More?" questioned Rosalie in a worried voice, speaking up for the first time

"You didn't think you were getting off that lightly did you?" I questioned "How many times has your father or I been called to the Principal because of you two? Why is it so difficult to keep it in your pants for a few hours? Our family tries to avoid unwanted attention, not attract it by having sex in store rooms! Which brings be to this whole dare thing," I said, turning my attention to Alice and Jasper "Who dared you to do it?"

My family, it seemed, had all lost their voices today. "It will only get much worse if you don't answer me." I warned

"Bella." muttered Alice and I heard Bella hiss. Alice glared at her "She would have found out either way and trust me, this was the much more pleasant of the two options."

I took a double take – Bella? I had been expecting Rose or Emmett to be behind it.

"Okay, we are going to start at the beginning and relate every detail of this game to me." I informed them. I planned to get to the bottom of this.

The thing that annoyed me the most with this game was that they had engaged in it in the first place. One thing with my kids is that they are incredibly competitive at times and with a game like truth or dare their pranks would escalate with each round culminating in the most ridiculous and risky stunts, and of course 'you can't turn down a dare" or so I was told. The biggest problem I had with the game was it was the type of game that would never end unless someone stepped in to put a stop to it. They had only ever played it once before and that time had caused us to flee the town we were staying in thanks to some of their outrageous pranks, after that we had banned it.

When I yet again did not receive a reply I quickly decided what I would do if they delayed much further. Alice winced as she received the vision, as did Edward a millisecond later.

* * *

APOV

Once I knew what would happen if we remained silent I decided to tell them the truth – it was ultimately in our best interest.

"It was a few days ago," I began in a quiet voice, avoiding everyones eyes "We were bored and sitting in the lounge when Emmett dared Rosalie to kiss him."

Which had naturally turned into a full out make up session, but Esme didn't need to know that.

"Afterwards she dared Edward to sneak into the principals office and change his screensaver-" I continued, before hesitating. I knew revealing what it was changed to could lead to a whole new mountain of trouble, unfortunately Esme noticed

"To what?" she demanded

"To a picture of Dracula." I whispered.

At the time we had all thought it hilarious.I mean no one would ever make the connection, it was our little insider joke, but I was pretty sure Esme and Carlisle would not see it that way.

I blocked another vision – I did not want to see them anymore.

"Then?" Esme prompted

"Well Edward dared Jasper to make me extremely…lustful." That had been both fun and embarrassing – I could barely contain myself long enough to get him into the next room. Needless to say, that delayed the game for a bit.

Once we rejoined the family to a round of snickers and crude jokes from Emmett I was Jazz's turn.

"After that Jasper dared Bella to ….perform certain acrobatics with Edward."

I explained, once again trying to make it sound better. His actual dare had been to pull out a copy of the karma sutra and dare them to perform four poses, Rose, Emmett, myself and of course Jazz had selected one each. I had to admit, I'm not sure how human bodies would have managed some of them.

"And so Bella dared Jazz and I to make out on a desk at school during class." I finished, editing out the "there must be touching" part. I knew she was retaliating but I doubt she had expected us to get caught – I hadn't even expected it, my visions showed us getting away with it, right up until Ms Glib changed her mind about what she was writing and turned to find a new exercise from her desk, of course at that time we were already on the desk and it was too late to move.

We all sat in silence as we waited for the explosion.

**Okay, now I'm really stumped as to punishment – normally in most of my stories I would use corporal punishment but I'm not sure if I want to do that here as I a much more light hearted piece and I would like to do something humorous but I don't know what! I really, really need ideas and suggestions so please help me!!! (You can PM them to me if you don't want to write them as a public review) **

**I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Recording

EsmePOV

I stared at my children, well and truly speechless. I felt Carlisle place his hands on my shoulders, both comforting and restraining, as though he was scared I would attack my own children – I may have been angry but I would ever have gone that far.

I felt my rage burning inside me, picking up heat the longer I stood there. Alice was already shuddering slightly by whatever was to come and Edward was watching me in concern, his arm wrapped protectively around Bella.

"Jazz no!" hissed Alice as I turned to glare at him, I was certain I knew what Alice was warning him against.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen" I said in a deadly soft voice "it is inconceivable to me that you would even consider messing with my emotions at a time like this. Should I feel my emotions change without my consent, no matter so slightly, I guarantee you will not be able to sit down for a month."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Jacob, I fail to see your part in this?" I questioned. He looked at me aprehensivly

"Well I –"

"You….? I questioned

"I was documenting their efforts."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I demanded

"I made a tape of the dares."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I shouted. "WHERE IS IT?"

"I have it here." he said pulling out the camcorder "but I really don't think you want to watch it."

I took the camcorder, ignoring his comment "Were there copies?"

He shook his head and I crumbled the little machine into dust.

"Hey!" he protested

"Do you have any clue how dangerous a video like that is?" I demanded "What if someone saw something on it? What if it was found by someone in the future that we happened to meet? How would we explain how people in a fifty year old video look identical to us?

"The chances of that ar-"

I cut him off "We can never be too careful. Do you realise you effectively endangered all our lives , what if the Volturi found out? We're already on thin ice with them."

"But I-"

"There is nothing you could say right now to make this situation any better so I'd suggest you just stop trying. The fact that you could be so reckless astounds me, that all of you could be so reckless." I added looking around the room, I was coming to the conclusion that they had all taken leave of their senses this last week.

When I was sure I had my emotions under control I spoke again "Alright, so there are three things to consider here. The first is that you all took part in a game we expressly forbid, the second is the ridiculous stunts some of you pulled, and the third is the video tape."

"We forbid you from making dares for a reason!" I began my lecture "your father and I very rarely find it necessary to ban something and trust you all to have the common sense to know when something is not a good idea, clearly we erred in that judgement on more than one account lately" I glared pointedly "However when we do ban something we expect you to listen to us, respect our judgement and not intentionally defy us. Excluding Jacob you are all vampires which means its impossible for you to forget that this game was forbidden and this means you all made a conscious decision to disobey us." They winced at this.

I noticed Bella, Jake and Edward were getting restless and could guess why – Nessie was at home alone and although she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself none of them liked to leave her alone for too long. Edward nodded to confirm my theory. I didn't really want to be interrupted but I knew that it was pointless lecturing if they would be too distracted to listen.

"Mom, you want to deal with the couples separately in any case so can we go check on Nessie and come back just now?" Edward asked.

I nodded and they were out the door in seconds. I noted, with a flash of annoyance, that Jacob seemed to have thought himself included in the 'we' for he had also gone.

I let him go though – he'd be back later - and turned back to the two remaining couples.

**What did you think??? Reviews are what make me continue this story. **

**I've decided to go with corporal punishment (amongst other things) as their punishment – to those of you who have a problem with this, you had your opportunity to give me alternative suggestions (to those few of you who did, I will be using some of the ideas in conjunction with the spankings and to the others I'm really sorry but I didn't feel they suited the story). **

**Consider this an advanced warning – this story will from the next chapter on contain spankings, if you have a problem with that please don't read further. Please don't flame me for it either – I really don't have the time to bother with a fire.**


	4. Dealing with Rosalie

**So here's the next chapter...**

After sending Alice and Jasper upstairs I sat in their vacated seat opposite my remaining two children.

"Alright, let's talk about this sex incident." I said calmly as I could. Although I was still angry with them, I was no longer in the mood for shouting about it.

They both looked slightly relieved at my tone as Emmett chanced an apology. "Mom, look we really are sorry about causing this trouble, we really just couldn't control ourselves."

"Don't make excuses." I snapped. He gazed at the floor, duly chastised. "Look, this cannot just keep happening." I said firmly and both nodded, still staring at the floor "and your father and I do not like to interfere with a couples relationship but if you persist with this sort of behavior we will have to limit your sexual exploits to approved locations." That got their attention and they both looked at me in sheer horror. "We're not at that stage yet," I assured them and their relief was evident "however I warn you now that the possibility is becoming more likely."

They nodded seriously and although I threatened I doubted I would ever follow it through with it, if for no other reason than I knew Rose and Emmett would find the idea of doing it in an unapproved area all that more attractive.

"Now, the principal has informed you of her punishments, which you will fulfill." I added sternly "and we are still to deal out ours, so Rose, you will remain here while Emmett goes with your father to the study."

Both continued to look apprehensive as Emmett followed Carlisle out the door – we never punished someone in the same room as their mate – it was insensitive and unnecessary.

"Now as for this business of the dare, it would appear to me that you had a lot to do with causing this whole mess." I said honestly as I turned back to Rosalie.

"I don't see how I'm any more at fault than anyone else." She replied petulantly

"I'm not saying they were not at fault but if you had never dared Edward we would not be in this situation." I explained

She opened her mouth to respond but then shut it again – I knew she was torn between blaming Emmett for daring her first and protecting him by remaining silent.

"You feel that Emmett started this?" I questioned, but again she did not answer. I went on to explain my reasoning "It's true that Emmett dared you first, however, he did not intend for it to become a game involving the whole family and was just teasing you. When you involved Edward, however, it progressed from couples banter into the game we had forbidden."

I watched her closely and was fairly certain she agreed with me, but Rosalie was always the stubborn one in the family and currently her pride was preventing her from admitting the truth.

I sighed and decided to progress to the punishment – I was not going to get anymore out of her by talking.

"Come hear." I said, holding out my hand to her and shifting into a better position.

She looked at me with trepidation but rose to take my hand, now standing before me. I squeezed it reassuringly before beginning to unbutton her jeans.

Once they were undone, I guided Rosalie over my lap, wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her.

I quickly pulled down her now loosened jeans and underwear, baring her for the punishment.

"This spanking is for the sex issue, not the dare." I said gently, before immediately beginning to spank.

Rosalie seemed determined to take it in silence, but eventually she broke down. The second I felt the shudder rip through her body I stopped.

I rubbed her back soothingly until she had calmed sufficiently and then helped her rise, repositioning her pants immediately – the punishment of being over my knee was always more than enough without the added embarrassment of me seeing her more private parts.

I guided her onto the couch beside me and pulled her head against my breast, comforting her. She winced as she made contact with the sofa.

After a time I pulled away slightly so I could see her face. "Now Rosalie, I punished you because I love you deeply and want to help you learn from your mistakes. I trust that next time you and Emmett will think a bit before just doing it wherever and whenever the lust hits."

She nodded in agreement. Eyes downcast.

"Now we still need to deal with this whole dare thing." I added, her eyes flicked to mine in fear "I am still going to spank you for it" I assured her "but not today – I think you need some time to recuperate first."

"But…" she tried to argue half-heartedly; clearly worn out emotionally despite the fact we cannot become physically tired.

I didn't like having to make her wait but I wanted it to be two distinct punishments for two different reasons and not to just all blend together. Also, I doubted she would manage more than a few swats before crying again and. I did not believe in spanking past the point of break down, hence it would hardly be fair on the others who would each receive about fifty swats for their part in things

"Rosalie, had you only been in trouble for the sex thing today, I would have punished you in the way I just did. Had you only been in trouble for the dare 'game', I would have punished you in a similar fashion. However, it is hardly fair, you having committed both transgressions, for you to receive one spanking for both. It would only equal half a spanking for each incident. Had you of committed both incidents at separate times, you would have received two separate punishments. So, it is only fair that you receive to separate spankings for both."

She didn't argue again but her expression was rather miserable. I kissed her forehead lightly "I know this is rough on you but after your spanking tomorrow morning it'll all be over." I assured her.

She hugged me for a few more minutes before pulling away and asking if she could leave. I agreed, watching as the mask that she had lowered for those few brief moments that she was beside me, returned.

**There you go – another chapter is up! A special thanks to my new beta (twilight1987)!! This was the first chapter I've ever had beta-read. **

**As always I want to know what you think so please REVIEW!!! **


	5. Self Doubt and Perceptive Daughters

**I know, I'm a terrible person to not update in so long and I'm really sorry, but better late than never so here's Ch 5**

I sighed as my thoughts turned to the next couple I had to deal with. Out of all my children, punishing Alice was always the hardest for me.

As I made my way up the stairs I heard Emmett rejoining Rosalie in their room and saw Carlisle emerge from his office a second later.

He gave me a supportive smile as we made our way to Alice and Jaspers room. I returned it weakly.

We entered to find the pair sitting on the end of the bed waiting for us. Carlisle and I took a seat on the couch opposite them.

"There is no excuse for our actions, we know we were disobedient, our behaviour inappropriate and we take full responsibility." Jasper spoke before I had a chance, his hand firmly gripping Alice's, who dipped her head in agreement.

That was typical of Jasper & Alice – they never tried to deny when they was in the wrong or attempt to lessen their punishments with excuses. I felt a twinge of unease – was it really necessary to punish them, especially with a spanking if they knew they were wrong?

"You're right." Carlisle conceded "but we would still like to know you agreed to that dare in the first place and why you were even taking part in that game?"

"Look, Mom, Dad, I know you wont understand this but you really can't say no to a dare." Alice explained, her eyes beseeching us to accept her explanation, but she was right – I didn't understand. "Plus when it started out it really was just meant to be harmless fun." She added. I could tell she didn't mean for it to be an excuse but an explanation.

I sighed "That's the problem though – it will always start as harmless fun and if you all knew how to stop before things progressed too far we would not have a problem with this sort of game." I explained.

I glanced at Carlisle who nodded slightly, rising to his feet. With Alice and Jasper it was never necessary to lecture them like it was with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Come with me, son." He said kindly but firmly. Jasper rose and, releasing Alice's hand, followed my husband out of the room.

I suddenly began to doubt our decision to employ corporal punishment in our family – I mean, isn't that what all these experts claim spreads fear and violence in our children, admittedly our children were older than those they did studies on but maybe it still had some sort of lasting impact.

I turned back to my daughter who was already waiting by my side, knowing what would normally happen next.

"

I gestured for her to proceed and she delicately laid herself over my lap. I reluctantly wound my arm around her tiny waist to hold her in place before flicking up her skirt and whisked down her underwear. Alice really was the baby of the family and I hated myself knowing what I was about to put her through

Alice gave an involuntary shudder as she was exposed and tensed for the first slap. She was also quiet through most of her spanking, and I began to wonder if this really was the best way for her, or any of them, to be chastised.

It was on the thirty-eighth smack that Alice let out the first sound - a barely audible gasp. This was soon followed by a tremble that rocked through her entire body. I stopped immediately.

I gently helped her up, readjusting her clothing in the process. She immediately sat on my lap, positioning herself so she would not be applying pressure to her no doubt burning behind, and wound her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly.

I returned the gesture and she whispered "Thank you."

I pulled back to look her in the eyes at this unexpected comment as all my misgivings began to run through my head

"I needed that in order to move on and know I was forgiven and you were strong enough to do it even though I know it was hard for you." she elaborated.

I stared at her, her words combating the qualms I had begun to feel. She smiled warmly at me, understanding my silence but clearly awaiting a response. Finally I choked out "Are you sure its Edward with the mind-reading ability and not you?"

She let out a tinkling laugh "Mom, all children need consequences for misbehaviour and I am eternally grateful that my parents are prepared to make me face them – as are the others, though they wont admit it." she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"But are the consequences the right ones?" I asked in barely a whisper, looking at her searchingly. I knew I should really be discussing this with Carlisle but I needed reassurance from someone who experiences it.

"You mean if you punished us in a different way? Without a spanking?" she clarified her forehead crinkling into a frown

I nodded

"Why would you want do that?" she said bluntly

"Well, the psychologists say it could cause emotional scarring and have long lasting effects." I admitted quietly, recalling a magazine article I had read recently

She smiled at that "I have been a part of this family for over sixty years, the whole of which time you and Dad have used spankings as a form of punishment. I'm fairly certain that if there were any long term negative effects, we would have experienced them by now."

I nodded, she had a point there. "And… you're not afraid of me, or your father?" I asked, giving voice to my real reason for questioning our practice – I would never be able to bear my children fearing me.

"If I was afraid of you do you really think I would be sitting here?" she said rhetorically, "I will not go so far as to say I like or enjoy the spankings, but since they're a punishment I think that's the point. And afterwards, when I cry I can let everything go – the guilt at misbehaving and the regret, and then its over and I can move on – I _need _that. I wont presume to know what the others feel afterwards but I'm fairly certain they'd agree."

I smiled at my daughter, thankful that she was open enough to admit this to me. She then pecked my cheek before hopping off my lap, adding "Don't ever doubt that you're doing the right thing by us." before winking and slipping out the door.

I gazed after my perceptive daughter as her words started to push away my worries.

**For anyone who's wondering about Emmetts punishment, I decided I would do one chapter where Carlisle and Esme discuss all the boys spanking together after everyone's done rather than do chapters in between the girls spanking since I think they would disrupt the flow too much. **

**As always I love to hear your comments, so pls review!!!**


	6. Conversations with Nessie

"Nessie?"

_Darn! _I thought as I heard mom's voice coming from the patio. I had hoped that given how much trouble they were in with my grandparents I would have a few more hours before they came home.

I hastily cleared away the homework I had been doing and went downstairs to meet them in the lounge. Jake, I discovered, was also with them and he immediately enveloped me into a hug as I entered.

I pulled away and looked at my parents who were now sitting in the love seat.

"I thought you were busy with Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked.

"We're going back just now," Mom explained "but we wanted to check on you first. Are you okay after everything that happened?"

" Of course." She looked at me skeptically "Well I'm annoyed with those girls, and the fact that the teachers got involved but otherwise I'm fine about it." I replied honestly. Every new school we went to had atleast one group of girls trying to get with my dad, or mom for that matter, and I had come to expect it. I had been upset the first few times it happened but now I normally just ignored it. Mom still worried it got to me though.

"So you're not upset or anything?" she pressed

"No, mom, honestly, I know you and dad would never split up, I know Jake would never leave me." Jake squeezed my shoulder in confirmation "and nothing airheads like Cindy and Jillian could do would change that, so why should I waste energy worrying about it."

She surveyed me for a minute before deciding I was telling the truth.

"So why did it turn into a scene then?" Dad asked

"Well I didn't really mean for that – I had meant to just say something to keep her quiet but when I turned to walk away she implied Mom was…" I searched for the right word "…promiscuous, and that was the only reason you were with her, Cindy implied the same about Jake and I, and my temper just got the best of me. Naturally when we raised our voices people stopped to see what was happening, Jake came to meet me for lunch as he always does and heard Jillian call me a bitch, which caused him to get involved and Mrs Farmer just happened to be coming down the hall when she saw us." I explained for the second time today.

Mom glanced at Dad and I knew she was talking to him in her mind – since she had mastered the ability to remove her mind-sheild at will she had made a habit of this, to the point where it was now second nature – needless to say, I found it highly irritating.

I saw dad's lip twitch as he read my annoyed thoughts.

"Well, your mom and I agree that your reaction was understandable." He told me "and we know you understand how important it is for you not to draw attention to the family…"

He looked pointedly at me and I nodded in assent.

"So we'll say no more about it and trust in future you'll try to control your temper a bit better." I could tell from his tone that this was more than a request.

"Of course." I agreed hastily; relieved at getting off so lightly.

He stood and took Mom's hand, pulling her to her feet, "We'll we have to get back to your grandparents," he explained "and Jacob, I think you'd best come too."

He looked at my dad, silently pleading with him to stay behind with me.

"Go on," I coaxed, I knew that him staying with me would only annoy Grandma further. "You had your part in that game as much as they did."

Surprise flickered across my mom's face as I said that, clearly she didn't realize Jake had told me about their game of Truth or Dare.

Jake shot me a betrayed glance before trooping out after my parents.

REVIEW???


	7. Was I too hard on her?

**Okay, so I'm so sorry for not updating sooner - I got this back from my beta a week ago but only got around to posting it today. Anyway, I am trying a new thing where I force myself to update all my stories at least once every two weeks, so if you notice I haven't stuck to this feel free to send me annoyed PM's and push me along ;) **

**So without further ado...**

"Esme, Carlisle?" Bella called tentatively as they entered the house.

"In here." I called from where Carlisle and I were sitting in the  
living room. I felt him squeeze my hand tightly. "Jacob, I'm pleased  
to see you returned." I commented as they trooped in.

He dipped his head slightly.

"How's Nessie?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine, fine." Edward replied "She's got a thick skin. We didn't punish  
her," he added, answering my unasked question "her reaction was  
understandable."

I nodded in understanding – Carlisle and I had gone through similar  
situations in the past with our own children and had rarely found it  
necessary to discipline them for it.

"Alright, so shall we get to the matter at hand?" My love asked  
rhetorically "Edward, if you'd come with me to the study and Jacob,  
I'd prefer if you wouldn't mind waiting down by the lake. I want to  
talk to you after I'm done with Edward."

I knew he was sending Jake out because all the other rooms in the  
house were occupied and I planned to punish Bella in the living room.

Jake immediately left, clearly relieved and Carlisle rose to lead  
Edward up to the study.

Bella watched him go apprehensively.

"Bella, I must say, I'm really surprised at you." I said once we were  
alone. "I would never have expected something like this from you –  
your dare was the most risky of them all. I mean at least the others  
restricted themselves to things they wouldn't be caught at, things  
that would not draw attention to the family."

She was avoiding my gaze and I knew that had she still been human she  
would have been bright red by now.

"I'm sorry Esme," she murmured quietly as I paused "I just thought  
that with Alices visions…"

"Alice's visions can change, as you are well aware." I said firmly. I  
knew that for Bella, it was the lecture that made an impact more than  
the actual spanking. "Did you seriously not think of the possible  
consequences or did you just choose to ignore them?" I asked, and I  
was actually curious as to her answer.

"I…I knew that it had a possibility of going wrong but I chose not to  
think about it."

"Well, I appreciate your honesty," I said "But you need to think  
things through before you act, you know better than to be so  
completely reckless,"

"They didn't have to go through with it." She pointed out

"And I have discussed that with them, but unless you honestly expected  
them to say no it was reckless to dare them in the first place. Did  
you have even the slightest doubt they would not agree to go through  
with it?" I asked

"I didn't think so." I said, taking her silence as confirmation. I  
fell silent for a couple of minutes to give Bella time to think over  
what I had said before telling her to lay over my lap.

Like the other girls**,** Bella attempted to remain quiet, although she did  
wriggle quite a bit more than them and I really had to make a  
concentrated effort to stop her from slipping off my lap. After about  
thirty smacks or so she began to give in and her squirming calmed and  
about fifteen smacks after that the tell-tale shudder ran through her  
body, giving me the cue to stop.

I gently coaxed her into moving to sit beside me as I wrapped my arm  
around her shoulder. "Alright," I soothed gently "it's all over now  
and everything's in the past. Bella, I know you are not as used this  
type of punishment as the others but I would never bother to punish  
you if I did not care about and love you." I said quietly, I could  
tell this ordeal had been particularly hard on her – deep down Bella  
was a lot more sensitive than either Rosalie or Alice.

"Would you like to stay here a while or go with Edward?" I asked as I  
heard Edward exiting the study upstairs.

"Edward." She sniffled into my shoulder, although she did not make any  
move to pull away. I began to worry that I had been to hard on her.

"Okay." I agreed, mentally telling Edward it was okay to come in and  
fetch her. He entered silently, coming over to scoop her up into his  
arms before carrying her out the back door. Carlisle came to sit  
beside me and I lean**ed** against his chest.

"I think I was too hard on her." I told him.

He sighed "You couldn't have gone any easier on her, Love" he assured  
me "You were no stricter with her than anyone else and it would not  
have been fair if she got off lighter than them. Bella is just not  
as…hardened. Rosalie has always hidden her deeper emotions, and she's  
been in trouble with us countless times before so, although I still  
feel we make an impression, she's more used to being scolded and  
spanked. As for Alice…well she's Alice." He said with a small smile  
which I returned – there really was no other way to describe her.

"How did the boys take it?" I asked

"Same as normal. Emmett accepted it with his usual joviality."

I frowned "You don't think he took it seriously?"

"Oh no, he took it seriously enough, but you know Emmett, he would  
lighten the mood at a funeral." I smiled, that would be just like  
Emmett "Jasper and Edward stoically accepted their punishments  
although I think Edward worried about Bella through most of it but  
that couldn't be helped."

"Mmm," I agreed "He'll get over his worry in time - Jasper and Emmett  
were the same in the beginning." This was only the second time we had  
ever found it necessary to spank Bella "Maybe next time you should  
take him into the woods, I only realized now that he would have been  
seeing her whole punishment in my mind."

"Next time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at him –  
in our eternal family there would always be a next time.

"What do you plan to do about Jacob?" I asked after a few moments of  
companionable silence.

"I'm not sure," he replied "Talk to him for starters. It's not fair if  
he's not punished for his part in the game but I won't spank him  
unless he's willing to accept it for the right reason, and I honestly  
don't know if he will."

I had expected as much.

"I want the others to hunt this evening since its likely that they'll  
be in bad moods tomorrow." I said. I doubted any of them would loose  
control tomorrow, bad mood or no**t**, but I was not about to risk it. "Do  
you want them to wait until you're finished with Jacob?"

"No, we'll keep South East so as long as they head north, north-west I  
doubt we'll intercept."

I nodded and reluctantly shifted to the other side of the couch so  
that he could get up and realized that it was already dusk – that had  
been one long afternoon.

I waited for a few minutes for Carlisle to get to Jacob and for them  
to head deeper into the mountains that surrounded the house before  
sending the others out to hunt. Picking up my book from the coffee  
table I settled down to read away the night.

**So, what do you think? Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**


	8. A 'Chat' with Carlisle

**So here's chapter 8…**

JPOV

"Jacob, whats say we go for a walk?" Carlisle asked as he came towards me from the house. I nodded resignedly and followed him towards the woods;, I had a fairly good idea what he wanted to talk about.

We ran together for a short while in silence before he found a clearing with a horizontal tree log for us to sit on.

"So Jacob, I'm sure you can guess what I want to discuss with you?" he questioned

I nodded "My taping the Truth or Dare game?"

"Look Jacob, you're not a child anymore, you need to understand there's more to life than just fun and games." He said, plunging right into the crux of the matter

"I do understand but it just seemed harmless to me at the time." I defended

"Really?" CarlsileCarlisle asked, eyeing me skeptically "You had no inkling of doubt that recording evidence of our abilities was a bad idea which could destroy our way of life if it fell into the wrong hands?"

I could feel his eyes silently probing me for the truth, finally I gave in "So maybe I did have some idea of the risks." I admitted

"Then why do it?" he waited but I didn't reply "Could you even imaginimagine what could happen to Nessie if that tape had fallen into the wrong hands? You expect us to entrust you with her safety after this blatant disregard there of?" Now that was a low blow, even for Carlisle.

"I would never put Nessie in danger – she wasn't even involved." I defended hastily

"So if someone did find out they would just assume she didn't know how her family was different from everyone else?" his voice was still calm and level.

I remained silent

"Now, to be honest with you I think the taping of the game is actually the worst part of the whole incident, and what bothers me more is that it was _you_ who decided to do it. I know that you are younger than everyone except Nessie and Bella but you also have more responsibilities than them. That a chief of the Quiluet tribe can behave so recklessly is a serious cause for concern ."

"Its all too much responsibility ." I burst out suddenly, unable to contain the thoughts that had been raging in my head for months now "Nessies safety, the packs safety, the tribes safety, I cantcan't be responsible for everyone, all the time. Its too much pressure. I cantcan't just let it all go like the others can, knowing that you or Esme will always be there to clean up their mistakes, if I make a mistake who will clean it up?" I burst out suddenly, surprising even myself "For once I just wanted to forget about being responsible and have fun – it's been so long since I've just had fun" I admitted quietly, and it was true, ever since Nessie was born and I became an Alpha I had never been able to fully enjoy myself – there was always something else to worry about.

Carlisle let out a low sigh "I understand."

I snorted, not so much out of derision but because he always handled things so well "ItsIt's not easy being the one people expects to lead, the person people bring all their problems to. But Jacob, you're forgetting one important thing."

"What?" I asked skeptically

"The Family. As much as they behave like children sometimes everyone in this family is there to help you in any way we can. You just have to ask."

I nodded, feeling slightly better –It was good to hear Carlisle acknowledge it aloud.

"So what can I do to make this better, since it's obvious that just saying sorry is not going to cut it?" I asked, wanting to just move past this whole situation.

"No, it wontwon't." Carlisle agreed "you need to have a consequence for your foolish behavior, but the question is what should thosethat consequence be?"

I shrugged - I was honestly at a loss.

"Well, I have always found that a well smacked behind does the trick but, Jacob, I am not your father and I will not pressure you into something like that, if however you do feel it is an appropriate punishment for your foolish behavior then I am willing to deliver the chastisement."

---CPOV---

I waited for Jacob to make a decision. I knew from a conversation I had had with Billy once that Jacob had on occasion been spanked as a child, so I hoped he would agree to this now, both because I thought he needed and deserved a spanking and because I was honestly cluesessclueless as to what to do if he did not agree.

Eventually he sighed "Well, I suppose that I do deserve it after everything." He said heavily "so, I'd like to accept your offer, I do have one small condition though," I frowned slightly but decided to find out what the condition was before saying anything "No one else can know."

"I am not agreeing to spare your pride, Jacob, I am agreeing because I would never have told anyone about what happens in any case because I don't believe in humiliating someone by spreading stories of their punishment."

He dipped his head in acceptance.

"Alright then," I said rising from my seat, "Jacob, I'd like you to turn around and lean over the log." I instructed. Once he was in position I put my hand on his back, knowing that my sons always found the physical contact comforting when they were over my desk., I decided not to remove his pants since the thought of baring a young man's, who was not my son, backside made me uncomfortable and would likely make him equally so, not to mention that his hot skin against my cold one would probably cause me more than a little pain as well. I began spanking at a slow, rhythmic pace. Also like Jasper, Emmett and Edward, Jacob seemed determined to take the spanking in silence; however. after about fifteen spanks he did begin to wriggle slightly. I continued to spank until I heard a quiet sob issue from him, at which point I immediately stopped, giving him a minute to collect himself before helping him up and enveloping him in a hug. He allowed it to last several seconds before pulling away.

I heaved a sigh of relief that this whole Truth or Dare incident was almost over – Rosalie still had her spanking to go and then we would be able to put the whole thing in the past.

**So I will say I'm not in a great mindset right now since my new chapters in two of my other stories have not goteen as many reviews as they normally do, however I know you all will want to put me in a better mood by REVIEWING (even if you don't like it – review anyway and let me know so I can improve). **

**Oh, and this is an advanced warning that this story only has two or three more chapters in it. (Sad but true :( )**

**P.S. Thanks to my beta!**I rushed writing this chapter in the hope to make my two week deadline that I set for myself. I was a little worried about how to broach the subject of a spanking with Jacob because I can never see him as one of Carlisle and Esme's children and therefore under their authority but I think that by adding the bit about him being spanked as a child allowed it to work out okay (I really didn't feel like explaining the whole mentality behind using spankings again since I've that in a couple of my other stories and I just finished doing it again in my new story (An Alternative Way of Life) and it's becoming rather tedious to write)

I agree with you. I think that you did a good job at it, and Jacob made the right decisions and all that. I wouldn't try to explain it again, because that is not the point of this story. I think that this works as is…


	9. Rosalie's Remorse

**So thanks to all my reviewers and my Beta! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had returned home from their hunt a few hours ago and were happily relaxing in their rooms when the alarm clocks went off.

I had brought us all alarm clocks about twenty years ago as part of the 'props' for our human façade and we had discovered that they served as an excellent way to warn everyone when it was time to get ready for school.

Sighing, I closed my book as the usual flurry of activities began upstairs. I hated having to put down a book so close to the end, but I still had Rosalie to deal with before she left for school.

I made my way up the stairs, pausing to pop my head into Carlisle's study and wish him a good morning – he had been doing paperwork for the hospital all night.

I could hear a faint murmur coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room and knocked lightly on the door. The voices stopped. I waited a couple more seconds before opening the door to find them in the process of making the bed.

"Good morning." I greeted them "Emmett, could I speak to Rosalie for a few minutes?" I asked.

He nodded grimly, going around the bed to give her a hug and kiss before exiting the room.

Rosalie watched me apprehensively.

"Come sit by me." I suggested as I went to sit at the end of the bed. She reluctantly did so.

"This morning's session is for your part in this Truth and Dare game." I began gently but firmly

"Now, you are well aware of your father's and my opinions on the matter, so I don't think we need to rehash everything. But, I want to know if you would like to say anything first?"

"What would be the point of that?" she demanded sullenly.

"I'm just interested in your feelings about this."

"My feeling is, can we get this over with already so I'm not late for school?" she retorted harshly.

"Do you really think it's wise to speak to me like that when you're about to be over my knee for a spanking?" I asked, annoyed by her attitude

"But you're right, we should move this along, so if you would lie over my lap?" I asked her rhetorically.

I shifted slightly into a more comfortable position and Rosalie moved to stand to my right with a resigned expression.

Once she had lain over my lap, I whisked up the slip that she was wearing and began spanking, letting the lack of underwear go uncommented.

It became clear after a minute or so that Rosalie's attempts to remain still would be in vain, and she began to squirm slightly

"Rosalie, why are you being spanked?" I asked, deciding to question her while I spanked since I didn't like Rosalie's attitude of just trying to get through the spanking without really thinking about why she was receiving it in the first place.

"Rosalie?" I prompted when she didn't reply, delivering a couple of smacks to her previously untouched upper thighs.

"Because I dared Edward."

"And why should you not have done that?"

"It started a family game of Truth or Dare which you and Dad forbade us from playing."

"And why did we forbid it?"

"You forbid it because the game has a tendency of getting out of control."

"That's right, and none of you know how to stop when you're going too far." I added to her answer, delivering ten further rapid smacks before she was overcome by a vampires version of tears.

I stopped spanking immediately and began to rub soothing circles on her back. Once she had composed herself a little more she began to shift off my lap and I helped her to her feet.

Standing up, I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. We stood like that for a short while and enjoyed the mother-daughter moment.

"Alright," I said, reluctantly pulling away "you had better get ready for school."

She nodded and moved away from me towards the dresser, I turned to leave.

"Mom," she called after me, I paused, turning back around "I'm really sorry about causing all this trouble."

"I know, and even though you did start all of this, the others did not have to go along with it." I said gently "It's not all your fault."

She nodded and smiled thinly, which I returned, going back over to her and giving her a kiss and another hug before leaving her to get ready.

**So that was the second last chapter :'( Let me know what you thought by REVIEWING! **


	10. Teasing the Principal

**Okay, so my bi-monthly update schedule majorly fell behind, but I finally managed to finish the end chapter. Someone requested that I do something similar to Chapter 1, so that's what I tried to do here. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thoughts Edward reads are in **_**italics**_

**EdPOV**

I leant against the lockers, trying to look inconspicuous as I searched out the principals' mind. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were about to go hand in their DT slips and I thought it would be entertaining to watch.

Through the principals mind I saw Mrs. Pevensie poke her head around the door _"The Cullen kids to see you." _

_My god, I swear those kids get more attractive every time I see them._ I smirked to myself as I watched Rose enter first, followed by Emmett, Alice and Jasper. _Not that I should even notice that sort of thing but I's hard to miss_.

He began to focus on Rosalie as she headed towards the desk. _It's no wonder every guy in school, and even some of the teachers are into her_ he thought to himself. Rosalie finally made eye contact, with a sexy, smoldering gaze that I remembered from her first few years as a vampire when she had been trying to get me interested in her – not that she liked the principal, she was just toying with him and sure enough…

_Oh no, please don't tell me I'm starting to hyperventilate – she's a student for Christ's sake! Okay, um, distract myself," _

He reached out to take the DT slip from her, starring at it blankly as he tried to control himself. You had to feel sorry for him though, it was almost impossible for a human to be unaffected when Rosalie was trying to get a reaction.

_Stop being ridiculous, she's a student! Just calm down and focus on the job at hand._ He took a couple of deep breaths _Okay, now when you look up you will be unaffected, like this is just another student. _

Looking up it his breath hitched again. I could tell Rosalie was smirking – this was exactly where she wanted him.

_Calm down, Calm down! Student, Student, Student! _He chanted to himself and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"W…Well, that all appears to be in order." He stuttered. _Get a grip man!_ "I trust we will not have a repeat any time soon?"

I could since his relief when his voice came out level.

"Oh no Sir, I've learnt my lesson." She replied breathily and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her antics. Suddenly an image of a naughty school girl porn flashed into his mind and I recoiled from the unwelcome image. _Just dismiss her and get her out of the office. _He mentally shouted at himself as he looked away and waved a hand for her to leave.

_Okay, focus on the next one, DO NOT watch her leave! _

Emmett stepped up to the desk next.

_Lucky bastard. _ He thought as he recalled that Emmett and Rosalie were involved. I doubted he'd agree if he ever got to see Rosalie in a real rage. There was a distinct layer of envy overlaying his next thoughts. _It's not natural for someone to be so good looking. _

The principal scowled at Emmett as he accepted the slip and examining it closely, this time to be sure it was not forged. This time I really did roll my eyes – just goes to prove that adults can be just as petty as kids when they wanted to be. With much regret the principal discovered the slip was genuine – not that he would have been able to tell if it wasn't – we were masters in the art of forgery.

"Well Mr. Cullen, will this ever happen again?" He demanded, deciding to try and give Emmett a hard time anyway.

"No sir." Emmett barked back, like you would to a Sergeant Major, all with a deadly serious expression. His mind however was a wealth of mirth.

"Don't try to be smart with me!" The principal shouted back, wishing he could find more fault with those two words. "If anything like this ever happens again, I will not be so lenient." He warned Emmett, half hoping there would be a next time where he could catch Emmett out. Jealousy was not a strong enough word to describe how the principal felt about Emmett at that moment.

When Emmett did nothing more than nod to acknowledge the statement the principal reluctantly dismissed him.

Alice gave Emmett a wink as he walked past before making her way gracefully to the desk, smiling. The principal, unable to resist her charm smiled back.

_There's something about her that makes you want to just do something completely frivolous and fun, _he thought to himself_ like going to a carnival or theme park, but at the same time… her eyes… you could get lost in them _he pondered as he gazed at her.

"Thank you." He murmured, still lost in her gaze as he accepted the slips, placing them in a folder without even a glance. Her smile widened slightly. _She'd…completely enigmatic._ He decided as she broke his gaze and both she and Jasper turned to leave.

It was only then that he noticed Jaspers arm around her waist. Frowning to himself at the impropriety of it, given their location, he called after them

"Mr. Cullen,"

Jasper turned around and the principal almost flinched as he met Jaspers gaze. _There's something no right about that one – it's like he's dangerous, but he hasn't even said two words to me. _

Jasper raised an eyebrow as the principal stared at him mutely. "N…Nothing." He said, thinking better of chastising Jasper.

Once the final two had left and his office door had closed he sagged in his chair, reflecting on his uncharacteristic behavior.

_It has to be those kids, there's something not right with them. It was in their eyes - Rosalie's intense gaze, Emmett's mocking one, Alice's knowledgeable one and Jaspers downright malevolent one, everything about them was both captivating and dangerous. _He continued to think about that for a few more moments before changing his mind.

_You're being ridiculous. They're just teenager – you're just letting your imagination run away with yourself again. Still, I don't relish the thought of seeing any of them back in my office any time soon. _

Smiling to myself I pulled away from the lockers and started heading towards the cafeteria join the rest of my family.

**So that's it – it's over :'( **

**Please ****review**** and let me know what you thought – both on this chapter and the story in general. I'd also like to know your favorite (and least favorite) parts. **

**I don't currently have any similar stories in the pipeline, partly because I've still got three running stories, and partly because I honestly cannot think of any fresh storylines, but if you can, let me know – I'm always happy to do requests. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, added this to a story alert or favorite story list, I appreciate the support tremendously. And special thanks to my beta! **


End file.
